Cara Berpikir
by wie179
Summary: cara berpikir Roy tentang dosa-dosanya yg menumpuk begitu tinggi...chapter dua looh! *terus knapa coba?*
1. Edward Elric

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist punya oom Arakawa, saya tidak berbohong!*sueeerr*

Spoiler: gaje,,aneh lho,,ga asik tapi kalo mau baca ya monggo

* * *

Aku, Edward Elric.

Jika kamu bertemu dengan seorang pemuda tampan, berambut pirang dengan mata keemasan yang sangat mempesona serta kejeniusan juga charisma yang tak dapat di bendung lagi, itu adalah aku, seorang alchemy kenegaraan, Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric. Hahahahahaa…*ketawa nista*

"Mama, kakak itu pendek sekali sih,"

Apa? Haaa? Siapa yang tadi menyebutku si pendek super cebol? Si kacang buntet? Siapa hah?

"kakak, hentikan! Dia hanya anak kecil," adikku, Al, menahan tubuhku dari anak kecil tak tahu diri itu. Kurang ajar, kurang ajar, aku ingin menghajar anak itu!

Ehm, baiklah.

Aku harus jujur sekarang. Sepertinya, ada yang aneh dengan cara berpikirku. Aku menyadarinya.

Aku, si fullmetal alchemist, ah, tidak. Aku, Edward Elric, sang fullmetal alchemist akan membocorkan penelitianku terhadap isi kepalaku selama ini. Oke, oke, tenang dan mari di tulis *buka buku catatan*

* * *

**Aku, Edward Elric si Fullmetal Alchemist,** sangat membenci susu : kata orang, susu itu lezat dan mengandung begitu banyak vitamin dan kalsium yang bagus untuk tubuh, terutama, tubuh yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan.

_*tulis*_

Heran, benar-benar mengherankan. Apa enaknya sih cairan putih yang keluar dari mamalia berkaki empat itu? Walau pun ia mengandung cukup banyak kalsium untuk *ehm* menambah *ehm* tinggi *ehm* badanku *ehm* tapi tetap saja rasanya memuakkan.

**Komentar**:

_*tulis*_

_**Alphonse Elric**_

_*tulis*_

"Kak, susu itu sangat baik untuk tulang dan gigi. Apalagi yang sedang masa pertumbuhan, itulah mengapa tinggi kakak tidak pernah bertambah tinggi,"

*CTAK* *pensil patah*

Sialan, harus kutulis ya? Apa boleh buat, ini namanya penelitian. Baik atau buruknya harus di terima. Nah, selanjutnya.

_**Winry Rockbell**_

_*tulis*_

"Susu itu sangat bagus, Ed! Dan susu juga sangat lezat! Salahkan saja dirimu yang tidak mau minum susu jika tubuhmu selalu kecil seperti itu,"

*CTAK**pensil kedua patah*

Winry memang tidak berubah ya.

Kenapa semuanya mengarah pada tinggi badanku? Sial, padahal aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa aku tidak suka susu dari komentar orang-orang dan mungkin saja aku bisa mendapatkan jawabannya!

"Sudahlah, Ed. Terima saja tubuhmu yang kayak kacang buntet itu. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membuatkan kaki automail yang membuatmu terlihat lebih tinggi kok," Nek Pinako berucap sambil menghisap cerutunya. Aku menatap Nek Pinako dengan sedikit rasa bersyukur dan diam-diam berdoa dalam hati, _semoga, aku tidak menciut seperti Nek Pinako. Amin._

Aku harus menulis lagi.

**Aku, Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist ganteng** sangat membenci VAN HOHOENHEIM! : kata ibu, dia adalah orang yang lembut dan sangat menyayangi kami. Dia adalah orang yang baik hati namun sedikit pemalu dan rendah hati.

_*tulis*_

No comment tentang ini. Dia sudah meninggalkan kami dan kurasa aku tidak salah jika membencinya. Kira-kira, apakah ada yang juga membencinya seperti aku ya?

**Komentar:**

_**Alphonse Elric**_

_*tulis*_

"Kakak tidak boleh seperti itu. biar pun begitu, dia adalah ayah kita,"

Aah~ adikku yang baik dan polos, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa satu pikiran dengan dia masalah orang ini. Harus tetap di tulis.

_*tulis*_

Selanjutnya, hem…AH! Nek Pinako! Kan katanya dia teman minum orang itu!

_**Nek Pinako Rockbell**_

_*tulis*_

"Ha? Kau tanya apakah aku benci pada Hohoenheim apa tidak? Entahlah *sedot cerutu* dia pria yang baik sebenarnya, tapi memang sedikit menyebalkan saat dia meninggalkan kalian bertiga sampai akhirnya kalian jadi harus tinggal berdua saja sekarang. Namun ada satu hal yang membuatku benar-benar kesal padanya,"

Ah~ternyata Nek Pinako sehati denganku, YES! *bersorak*

"Aku benci ketika melihatnya terus awet muda sedangkan aku terus berubah menjadi tua," dan cebol, tambahku dalam tulisan di buku catatan.

Aku tidak tahu lagi siapa yang bisa kutanyai tentang Van Hohoenheim. Lanjut ke masalah selanjutnya.

**Aku, Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist yang tampan dan jenius,** amat sangat muak terhadap Kolonel Roy Mustang: kata orang sih, dia adalah gambaran fuhrer masa depan, dengan wajah tampan, kelakuan profesional dan kemampuannya sebagai flame alchemist yang hebat.

Aku bersumpah tidak akan menanyakan pertanyaan, "Apakah kau benci pada Roy Mustang dan apa yang membuatmu membencinya?" pada gadis-gadis di dalam Central mau pun di luar Central. Jawabannya pasti sangat tidak valid untuk penelitianku. Ah, kurasa ada satu gadis yang bisa memberiku jawaban sevalid-validnya.

_**Riza Hawkeye**_

_*tulis*_

"Kalau di tanya apa aku membenci kolonel, aku akan menjawab, tidak. Tapi kuberitahu saja padamu, aku kesal pada kolonel yang selalu membuatku bekerja sangat keras setiap harinya dan membuatku harus membuang peluruku—" *DOR**Roy terlonjak dari kursinya* "Hanya untuk mengingatkan pekerjaannya dan tidak memakai telepon kantor untuk menelpon gadis-gadis yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan. Aku ini orang yang disiplin,"

_*tulis*_

Aku dan Hayate, anjing yang di pungut Letnan satu itu mengangguk patuh. Ya, dia adalah orang yang sangat disiplin. Kolonel memang membutuhkan yang seperti itu.

Nah, kira-kira siapa lagi yang bisa kutanyai ya? Ah, tentu saja sahabat karibnya, Mayor Maes Hughes, walau pun dia baik dan juga sahabat kolonel Mustang, tapi dia jujur sekali.

_**Maes Hughes**_

_*tulis*_

"Apa, Ed? Kau bertanya padaku tentang Roy? Hmm, dia orang yang menyebalkan," aku mengangguk setuju. Dia memang menyebalkan. "Apa yang membuatku sebal padanya? Tentu saja karena dia mengacuhkan foto Aliciaku tercinta ini. Lihat, Ed, dia manis sekali bukan? Dia sudah dua setengah tahun ah, tidak, bulan depan dia tiga tahun. Lihatlah Ed, betapa manisnya dia,"

Aku salah orang untuk bertanya. Kurasa yang ini tidak perlu di tulis deh.

* * *

"Kakak, sebenarnya kau sedang melakukan apa sih beberapa hari ini?" tanya Al, di suatu sore. Aku masih mencoret-coret buku catatanku, mencari pikiran yang sedikit aneh di dalam otakku. Aku pun menatap Al.

"Aku hanya sedang me-reset ulang otakku, aku menemukan beberapa kejanggalan yang di luar manusia normal," jawabku sok ilmiah. Al hanya ber-o ria.

"Kalau yang seperti itu sih, sepertinya aku juga pernah lihat," ujar Al.

"Oh ya?" sahutku heboh. Kupikir itu hanya ide cemerlangku saja. Ternyata ada orang lain yang melakukan hal yang sama. Dia pasti orang yang aneh juga.

"Apa dia orang di sekitar kita?" tanyaku penasaran. Al menganggukkan kepala besinya.

"Siapa?"

"Umm~"

"Katakan, siapa dia, Al!"

"Kolonel Mustang," jawab Al polos.

UAAPPPAAAAAAAA?

* * *

Ini fic pertama aku di fandom FMA,,mohon bantuannya ya~ ^O^

maaf klo masih aneh dan geje,,dan satu lagi,,saya masih bingung dengan pangkat2 orang di FMA kecuali fuhrer, letnan satu riza hawkeye, kolonel mustang dan mayor hughes...monggoo~


	2. Roy Mustang

Disclaimer: FMA punya pak arakawa deh...ho oh ho oh...

warning: GEJEEE MAMPUS!

* * *

Yo, aku adalah Kolonel Roy Mustang. Pria dengan keahlian dan tampang yang sangat jauh di atas rata-rata manusia pada umumnya. Ya, akulah si Flame Alchemist yang terkenal dan di puja kaum hawa itu. Tambahan lagi, akulah fuhrer masa depan itu, yang akan menggantikan fuhrer yang bertahta untuk saat ini. Lihat saja nanti, ideologi rok miniku ini pasti akan di sambut meriah oleh para pendukungku *Havoc, Breda, Falman dan Fuery bersorak* hahahahaha *ketawa nista*

Itulah harapanku saat ini di samping melamar ajudan pribadiku, Riza Hawkeye yang kini sedang menempelkan bibir baretta kesayangannya di pelipisku. Sial, ia menemukan tempat rahasiaku untuk tidur, berarti aku harus mencari tempat persembunyian lainnya lagi besok.

"Kolonel, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Letnan Satu Riza Hawkeye datar namun sedingin es dan menusuk sanubari. "Kau sadar bukan, ada setumpuk dokumen yang menunggu untuk di tanda tangani,"

"Aku 'kan hanya beristirahat beberapa menit saja, letnan satu," ucapku mengelak. "Aku lelah,"

***DOR***

Wah~baretta itu memuntahkan peluru tepat di samping kananku. Aku pun membeku.

"Aku lebih lelah karena harus berkeliling gedung selama 3 jam hanya untuk menemukan kolonel pemalas yang sedang membolos dari pekerjaannya," ucap Riza. "Lebih baik kolonel cepat kembali ke ruangan anda sebelum baretta ini melubangi kepala anda,"

Aku menyerah. Dia memang cocok menjadi ajudanku. Cantik, dan sadis, hanya satu yang kurang darinya. Rok mini.

Sebenarnya beberapa hari ini aku sedang ada banyak pikiran. Bukan, bukan, kali ini bukan tentang Margarett yang tinggal di ujung jalan atau pun Kate dan Helen. Tetapi pikiran yang berbeda dari biasanya dan itu menggangguku. Beberapa hari yang lalu, saat aku dan sahabatku yang sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh tentang putri pertamanya itu, ya, ya, benar sekali, Letnan Kolonel Maes Hughes makan bersama di kantin, Ia mengatakan sesuatu yang amat sangat membuat pikiranku menderita beberapa hari terakhir ini.

* * *

"Roy, kau memang seorang pendosa," ucapnya saat itu dengan nada pelan yang menusuk. Aku yakin, dia pasti sedang membicarakan tentang Ishval. Ya, aku memang pendosa.

"Bukan, bukan masalah Ishval," Hughes menggigit pie apple buatan istrinya itu. "Jika ini tentang perang Ishval, bukan hanya kau yang menjadi pendosa, kita semua adalah pendosa," Hughes menatapku lurus-lurus, membuat nafasku tertahan. Aku tidak pernah berbicara dengannya lebih serius daripada ini. "Kau benar-benar pendosa,"

Dan dia pun menggantungkan kata-katanya begitu saja.

Ini harus di selesaikan. Kubuka buku catatan kecilku dan menekan ujung bolpoinku. Aku harus mendapatkan apa yang membuatku jadi seorang pendosa.

* * *

**Aku, _Kolonel_ Roy Mustang,** adalah seorang yang **sangat tampan**, belum ada yang bisa menandingi anugrah yang di berikan padaku ini.

_*tulis*_

Ah~aku harus bagaimana jika begini? Aku memang pendosa memiliki wajah setampan ini, begitu rupawan dan memikat. Inilah wajah yang seharusnya menjadi fuhrer masa depan.

**Komentar:**

_*tulis*_

**_Jean Havoc_**

_*tulis*_

"Anda bertanya padaku apakah wajah anda berdosa?" Havoc balik bertanya padaku. "TENTU SAJA, KOLONEL! WAJAH ANDA SANGAT BERDOSA! KARENA WAJAH TERKUTUK ITU, PACARKU PERGI MENINGGALKANKU BEGITU SAJA,"

Havoc menyumpah serapah di depan wajahku. Aku tidak terlalu terganggu dengan sumpah serapahnya karena itu sama sekali tidak akan menurunkan kualitas wajahku yang terlalu di atas rata-rata ini, tapi abu rokoknya itu mengotori wajahku, itulah yang lebih kukhawatirkan. Ah~ternyata aku benar-benar berdosa. Benar kata Hughes, wajah pendosa, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa senang.

_*tulis*_

**_Riza Hawkeye_** (Aku ingin tahu apa komentarnya tentang wajahku yang sangat berdosa ini *bangga*)

_*tulis*_

"Tentu saja wajah anda sangat berdosa, kolonel," ucap Letnan satu itu dingin seperti biasanya. YES! Dia mengakui ketampananku. "Wajah itulah yang membuatku ingin melubanginya karena pemilik wajah itu selalu membuatku bekerja dua kali lebih keras daripada yang lainnya,"

_*tulis* *tanganku bergetar*_

Aku harus menghindari letnan satu ini jika ia sedang memegang tokalev atau pun baretta-nya. Bisa merusak kualitas wajah nomor satuku ini. baiklah, selanjutnya.

**Aku, Kolonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist** yang **ganteng **itu, **terlalu jenius, amat sangat jenius.**

_*tulis*_

Entah kenapa aku merasa senang menulis catatan dosaku ini. Ah~ maafkan makhlukmu yang terlalu berdosa ini, Tuhan. Kau lah yang menciptakan aku yang terlalu sempurna ini.

**Komentar:**

_*tulis*_

_**Falman**_

_*tulis*_

"Anda jenius? Ya, tentu saja anda jenius, kolonel. Bagaimana pun juga anda adalah alchemist kenegaraan,"

_*tulis* *tulis*_

Hahahahaa, apa kubilang, aku sangat jenius.

"Tapi kalau di bandingkan dengan Edward Elric, fullmetal alchemist, tentu saja anda masih berada di bawahnya. Secara dia sudah mendapatkan gelar alchemist kenegaraan pada umur 12 tahun, sedangkan anda sudah cukup dewasa saat menerimanya. Di tambah lagi, anda sama sekali tidak berguna saat hujan turun. Tidak lebih baik dari Havoc maupun letnan satu,"

_*tulis*_ tidak, tidak akan kutulis _*coret*_ aku hanya menerima perkataan pertamanya saja.

Ehm, siapa lagi yang bisa kuminta komentarnya ya? Ah, apa itu? Sapi? Hiromu Arakawa? Wah, kesempatan langka.

_**Hiromu Arakawa**_

_*tulis*_

"Kau jenius?" manusia berwujud sapi itu (atau sapi berwujud manusia?) balik bertanya padaku. "Oh, begitu," dan dia pun pergi begitu saja. Hey, apa-apaan itu? Dia kan yang menciptakan aku?

Tch, ya sudahlah. Cari orang lain saja yang kira-kira akan memberikan jawaban yang jujur dan enak di dengar, tapi aku lebih memprioritaskan yang enak di dengar. Hahahhahaa *ketawa nista*

Aku sudah berkeliling central tujuh kali dan tidak menemukan orang yang pas. Hem, bagaimana ini.

"Guk,"

Aku pun menoleh. Oh, Black Hayate.

"Guk, guk,"

Ya sudahlah, karena tidak ada yang bisa kutanyai, aku akan tanya Black Hayate saja.

_**Black Hayate**_

_*tulis*_

"Guk guk guk guk, kaing kaing kaing, guk kaing guk, auuuuuwww,"

_*tulis*_

Ehm, aku yakin, pasti artinya begini, "Kolonel adalah orang paling jenius di dunia ini, calon fuhrer masa depan dan juga calon masterku yang kedua. Aku begitu mengagumimu,"

_*tulis*_

Ya ampun, aku terlalu berdosa bahkan seekor anjing pun menaruh kagum padaku. Aku benar-benar makhluk pendosa. selanjutnya, selanjutnya.

**Aku, Kolonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, sang fuhrer masa depan itu.**

_*tulis*_

Aku yakin, aku terlalu berdosa karena memiliki ambisi setinggi itu dan memang pantas untuk menjabat kedudukan itu. Sungguh, banyak sekali dosa yang kuperbuat. *menghela nafas dengan songong*

**Komentar:**

_**Breda**_

_*tulis*_

"Anda benar-benar calon fuhrer masa depan yang sangat agung, kolonel. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu dan ideologi rok minimu,"

_*tulis*_

HAHAHAHAHAAHAAA *ketawa jijay*

_**Havoc**_

_*tulis*_

"Kau lah yang terbaik, kudukung ideologi rok minimu,"

_*tulis*_

HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *makin kenceng ketawanya*

**_Falman_**

_*tulis*_

"Kau yang terbaik, kolonel. Kutunggu masa kau menjadi fuhrer,"

_*tulis*_

*makin gila*

**_Fuery_**

_*tulis*_

"Aku mendukungmu, kolonel. Memang kaulah yang pantas menjabat posisi itu berikut dengan ideologi brilianmu,"

_*tulis*_

*Roy hepi*

Mereka benar-benar anak buahku yang setia, tapi sayang, jika aku menjadi fuhrer, semua pria akan ku-PHK di tempat. Hahahahahahahahahaha! *Overhepi*

Ah, itu ada Miss Armstrong, akan kutanyakan bagaimana pendapatnya tentang dosaku yang satu ini.

_**Olivier Mira Armstrong**_

_*tulis*_

"Kau? Jadi fuhrer?" tanyanya sinis. "Mustahil sekali, apalagi dengan ideologi rendahan seperti itu, kedudukan fuhrer sama sekali tidak akan bisa kau raih. Fuhrer sejati itu terlahir bla bla bla bla bla bla bla,"

Kutinggalkan Miss Armstrong yang terus mengoceh tentang ambisinya yang kurasa tidak perlu kudengar itu. Hmm, kupikir, empat komentar saja sudah cukup untuk yang satu ini. Aku tidak butuh komentar kelima ini.

_*robek kertasnya**gulung-gulung**buang ke tong sampah*_

_

* * *

_

"Roy, akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat sangat sibuk," sapa Hughes pada suatu sore yang cerah di central. Aku pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Ini salahmu," ujarku langsung. Hughes terlihat kaget.

"Salahku? Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" tanya Hughes. Aku pun meliriknya tajam.

"Kau ingat kejadian minggu lalu saat makan siang? Ketika kau mengatakan bahwa aku seorang pendosa?"

"Ah, yang itu. Kurasa aku ingat,"

"Dari situ aku merasa sangat berdosa dan mulai membuat catatan dosa-dosaku, lalu akhirnya aku sadar bahwa aku memang seorang pendosa," ucapku dramatis.

"OOOOOHH," komentar Hughes. "Berikan padaku catatan dosamu,"

Kuserahkan notes itu dengan penuh kerelaan. Aku benar-benar berdosa. Semoga aku segera di ampuni. Hughes membaca notes itu dari satu halaman ke halaman berikutnya. Makin berlanjut ke halaman berikutnya, mukanya makin gelap. Ia pasti merasakan aura pendosaku ini, begitu kharismatik.

"Ini sih, catatan narsisme-mu, Roy," Hughes melempar notes itu padaku, dan kutangkap dengan gelagapan. "Bukan dosa itu yang kumaksud,"

"Lalu dosa apa?"

"INI!" Hughes mengeluarkan foto Alicia yang entah yang keberapa di hadapanku. "KAU BERDOSA PADA PUTRI SEMATA WAYANGKU YANG MANIS INI. KEMARIN KAU MELUPAKAN ULANG TAHUNNYA! KAU SUNGGUH BERDOSA, ROY," Hughes berkata dengan melankolis. "KAU HARUS MEMINTA MAAF PADANYA, BERSUJUD, DAN~ lho, Roy, kamu di mana?"

Aku berjalan menjauh, lebih jauh lebih baik. Aku merasa sangat sia-sia membuat catatan dosa ini. Ah~ sudahlah. Sepertinya tidur siang lebih baik.

Kulempar notes kecil itu ke dalam tong sampah dan berjalan menuju tempat persembunyianku berikutnya. Semoga letnan satu-ku tersayang tidak segera menemukanku dan aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Ceklik.

"Mau kemana, kolonel? Pekerjaanmu menunggu di meja," sebuah tokalev mengacung tepat di pelipisku. Letnan satu-ku tersayang, ternyata kau lebih berdosa dariku. Kau membuat jantungku tak bisa berhenti berdetak dengan sangat keras dan cepat karena kehadiranmu…

…...dan tokalevmu.

* * *

hahahaha XD geje kan? aneh kan? maaf kan saya *nunduk2*

terima kasih kepada: **Luxam san,,Intan-chan,,,NaMiZu no Mai,,,,Chibimillo dan BlackKiss'Valentine**,,,makasih lho reviewnya *nunduk2**nyungsep*

review?


End file.
